moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vilayna Amnelli
"I feel as if I've woken from a dream but I can't remember what it was.." = Currently = She has taken to the habit of wearing either a cowl or hood, the material tugged closely around her face and concealing her hair. Under it, her stiff blackened lips appear to have split open in places, strained somehow to the point of tearing the delicate skin. When possible to be seen, there is a faded burn mark trailing from her right cheek down her neck to mingle in a pale gash of scar tissue stretching across the front of her throat, the latter generally hidden from sight. Dark smudges of exhaustion still ring her yellow eyes but she walks with a sense of purpose, whatever it might be, and an overall air of quiet confidence. = Appearance = This dark haired Forsaken woman stands at about average height for her once-human frame, 5'8" if one bothered to reckon. Piercing yellow orbs stare out from the deep sockets of her eyes, set in a face that could have perhaps been pretty once, if the features were not so deeply ravaged by advanced decay. Under her high cheekbones, the flesh has rotted through to expose partially stained teeth and gums and a dull white ridge of bone peeks out where her left eyebrow once was. The skin around her blackened lips is taut, threatening the fragile sinews of her cheeks and lower face when she smiles or speaks. As such, she tends to talk softly and carefully, almost whispering at times. If seen, her left arm appears to be missing most of it's meat from elbow to wrist, and she consciously favors the fragile limb to try and protect it. Her legs seem fine and by some luck, she still has all of her fingers and toes though the bones of these digits are highly visible through the tatters of flesh remaining on them. There is usually a borrowed magical studies book of some sort in her possession, either being read from or carried in her pack, along with other arcane trinkets and 'souvenirs' from her travels. Once in awhile, a firefly can be seen trailing her, no doubt attracted by her spells. She seems grimly amused by this, considering the lifespan of a firefly and the risky nature of fire.. = Psyche = Her mannerisms are sometimes unlike other Forsaken, perhaps due to her lack of memories. She seems to wander around in a single-mindedly dedicated fashion, going from one task to another in a state of numbed clarity but once in awhile getting lost in her own thoughts while standing in random places. She rarely talks to those she doesn't know but is highly respectful of those she deems worthy of such, instantly polite and sometimes withdrawn around such figures, though the criteria by which she evaluates 'worthy' is hard to pin down. She is fascinated by magic in any form, even demonic or fel essences capture her attention easily and she has rediscovered a natural affinity for spellcasting and learned quickly. She is rarely seen around Silvermoon City, despite the abundance of magic and fel that can be easily found there, but visits once in great while to linger in the company of a young blood elf rogue named Kuvasei. "Elfy" or "Kuvie", as she tends to call her with a hint of affection, is one of the only two people Vilayna has felt any kind of emotion for since her waking. These emotions irritate and confuse her, sometimes causing her to act 'possessive' of those which she feels strongly for, though she's relaxed a bit of late after gaining some distance from them. After joining a group of Forsaken who have dedicated themselves to the advancement of the Forsaken and the will of the Dark Lady, Vilayna has become slightly less tolerant and more critical of the flaws of other races though she is careful to not voice these opinions too loudly or too often. = Biography = She came to her senses half tangled in a rotting shroud inside a lightless tomb, her body showing signs of advanced decay where the material had failed. No memories assailed her, her mind was as dark as the silent expanse she stood in.. and completely blank. Concerned, though she couldn't understand why she should be, and half curious, she made her way outside where she met a Forsaken man who gave her the only information he had. She was now one of the Forsaken, freed of her mindless state of undeath by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas, no longer a tool for the Lich King. Apparently, there'd been no note with her corpse, no sentimental token from loved ones or identification of who she had been; the only item in her possession was a simple bronze band, far too efficiently crafted and on the wrong finger to be a wedding ring. When she touched it, she felt no connection to it, no sense of ownership.. and despite her most desperate attempts, no memories stirred. She was sent onward to Brill to make herself useful and begin the slow process of a new start amid the other Forsaken. Just as she was learning the basics of tailoring the next day, she came across some blood elves who were visiting Brill. They were relaxed, cheerful without being irritatingly so, and respectful- something she came to realize later was not always readily attributed to their kind by most other Forsaken. But as it was, she felt strangely drawn to observe them and finally speak with them, so different were they from the often dour or irritable undead. Upon hearing of her condition, they were saddened for her and one asked if she could at least remember her name. She began to answer that she could not except that right at that moment, she had the most vague impression of a name she felt might be hers. Vilayna. She shared it with them and showed them her ring, asking them to keep an eye out for anyone or anything that might prove useful in her search for her identity before they finally departed. Time went on and she persevered, making her way without money or skills to fall back on as best she could. To pass some time, she began borrowing books from a Forsaken man who had been a powerful mage in life and became an even more powerful one after death. The study of magic, he warned her, was one that never truly ended. Arcane forces were corruptive, addictive, and most mages who sought power found themselves utterly obsessed and oftentimes ended up destroying themselves. She continued studying nonetheless and advanced far quicker than her mentor could believe, finding that flame answered her call most readily and being utterly entranced by it. Her spells seemed smooth, more intuitive, as if she'd had training of some sort previously but she could not recognize a single spell beforehand. It was by utter chance that one day she ended up meeting a strange man who specialized in gathering information and the two struck up a conversation, after which they began working closely to piece together her identity and past. They uncovered someone they believed to be her, but it was only once her identity was finally confirmed later that she began to use her full name, though she still does not possess any memories of that life. They planned to have him seek out her only living relative, a younger brother named Cameron, in order to take her share of the Amnelli family money. It was with a strange tone however, that she asked him to not kill Cameron and he agreed. Her 'agent', as she'd come to call him due to his secretive nature, departed one day a week or so later from meeting with her, saying she'd hear from him soon, and did not return. ((WIP as I find time to write! Stay tuned, more coming soon!)) = Identity = Here is the information she discreetly carries with her everywhere, written by her 'agent' on a piece of parchment: Vilayna Amnelli, eldest child (of two) of the Amnelli Trading Co.'s proprieter Bryne Amnelli who died during the events surrounding the downfall of Lordaeron. The mother Renee had already perished many years before, during the birth of the younger Amnelli, Cameron, who is believed to have survived the Third War with his humanity intact to settle somewhere in Arathi Highlands. Vilayna Amnelli herself had originally ran away from the family trade to a school for magical studies with dreams of becoming a Mage.. until her expulsion upon the tragic death of a fellow student and injuries of seven others when a spell of hers went awry. Rather than being punished or tried for accidental murder, she somehow escaped justice (there were hints of her merchant father's money being involved) and lived briefly in Brill just before the plague, presumably unwilling to give up and go home although she had been forbidden to ever study magic again. She vanished briefly only for her name to turn up around the Gilnean Border, having apparently failed to gain entry through the Greymane Wall into Gilneas. After that, records of her stopped entirely. = OOC Tidbits = O HAI DER! In my humble opinion, roleplay is meant to be fun and relaxing so while I might draw a line at people making utter fools of themselves in the middle of a crowded city, I do think OOC mentions of music, videos and anecdotes are enjoyable ways to get inside the head of other roleplayers. On that note: thumb|left|400px|It'sss beginning to look alot like fish mennn, everrrywhere I gooo.. = Armory Fun Time = Vilayna's Armory http://www.wowarmory.com/character-feed.atom?r=Moon+Guard&cn=Vilayna&locale=en_US|max=10